¿Que significa un beso?
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Cuando eres un niño, tienes muchas dudas y muchas preguntas, y lo mas normal, es querer encontrar la respuesta. RinHaru y SouMako (ya saben, las mismas xDD).


A veces me pongo a pensar si es que los molesto demasiado... Tal vez ni les guste que escriba, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con otro one-shot y es que la verdad me falta por publicar otro... no tengo llenadera con los fics, es que si yo no escribo SouMako, ustedes no me dan SouMako y eso me pone triste, pero ya que, espero que lo disfruten:

_**¿Qué significa un beso?**_

-¿Y bien?- pregunto un pequeño niño de 12 años de nombre Rin, a su amigo Sousuke de la misma edad. Ambos se encontraban en cuarto del primero.

-¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?- menciono con aire consternado, estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared, observando a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-¿Que significa un beso?- el otro tomo unas gafas y se las coloco.

-Es el acto de presionar los labios contra la superficie de un objeto, generalmente la piel o los labios de otra persona, como...- dijo leyendo de un libro que mantenía en su regazo, hasta que el otro le interrumpió.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- se quejó haciendo un puchero y Sousuke suspiro.

-Oye si quieres una definición más amplia tendré que buscar una enciclopedia más grande y...- menciono quitándose las gafas.

-Me refiero a cuando lo das... ¿Qué significa?- pregunto volviendo a tener esa mirada interrogante en su rostro, Sousuke le miro un tanto confuso.

-Pero... ¿Para qué?- Rin sólo pudo desviar la mirada.

-Gou dijo algo, entonces... Quiero saberlo... ¡VAS A DECIRME O NO!- grito ya frustrado por la vergüenza y Sousuke volvió la mirada al libro, colocándose de nuevo los lentes.

-Si me hubiera dejado terminar...- Rin soltó un bufido y Sousuke acercó el libro hacia sí mismo.

-...como una expresión social de afecto, de saludo, de respeto o de amor.- término dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero que tenía las mejillas rojas, entrecerró los ojos y después sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- y como si esas palabras le hubieran encendido, Rin se levantó tomo una hoja de papel, un color y se sentó junto a Sousuke.

-Nanase y Tachibana siempre van a esta parte del parque, TU iras con Tachibana y le entretendrás, mientras yo voy con Nanase y le doy un beso- dijo feliz, trazando todo su plan en la hoja con un color rojo.

-¿Y todo esto para?- pregunto Sousuke al no verle el sentido a todo aquello. Rin llevaba tiempo conociendo a Nanase, Tachibana y al los otros dos chicos de los que sus nombres no recordaba, se veían muy poco y Rin siempre hablaba de Nanase cuando estaban juntos; por lo tanto no quería malgastar su día con SU MEJOR AMIGO, persiguiendo a Nanase.

-Escucha... Sousuke hemos sido amigos desde hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo y tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti... Así que se justo y has esto por mi- menciono con una mirada tan seria tomándole por los hombros, que Sousuke solo pudo asentir de la misma manera.

-Esta bien, pero más te vale que valga la pena- obviamente valdría la pena.

Makoto y Haruka caminaban por el parque, como todos los días; Haru era callado y eso Makoto lo sabía de sobra, pero ese día estaba especialmente silencioso, Makoto sonrió y decidió preguntar.

-¿Paso algo, Haru-chan?- el otro miro al suelo y después al cielo por un segundo.

-Gou, habla demasiado...-Makoto no pudo comprender a que se refería, ya que ciertamente si comparabas a Gou con Nagisa, con el cual siempre estaban, era evidente quien ganaba.

-¿Algo mas especifico?- alentó con una tierna sonrisa mientras Haruka seguía sin mirarle.

-Los Matsuoka son extraños...- el de ojos esmeralda soltó una leve risa y siguió caminando, si el asunto tenía que ver con Rin Matsuoka, ya estaba perdido. Haru cada vez estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos y esto provocaba que la preocupación de Makoto aumentara, ¿que tenia Rin Matsuoka para desconcertar a Haru? Makoto se lo preguntaba todos los días desde que habían conocido al chico y la respuesta aun no llegaba.

De pronto, le vio aproximarse con Sousuke, cosa que le descoloco; las únicas veces que Makoto había visto a Yamazaki habían sido de lejos y el chico siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

_¿Sera que no le agrado?_

Pero tuvo que guardarse la interrogante al tenerlos frente a Haru y el.

-Hola, Tachibana, Nanase- dijo Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía de buen humor y Makoto no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Que gusto verte Matsu...-

-Rin está bien... ambos- menciono con cierto rubor al dirigirse a Haru, haciendo que este desviara la mirada. Makoto se quedo quieto ante la escena un tanto _"romántica" _que se había formado y decidió cambiar de ambiente.

-¿Yamazaki-kun, cierto? Matsu... Rin nos hablo mucho de ti, dice que eres muy bueno nadando- dijo sonriendo, el otro pareció confuso, como si no se diera cuenta a quien se estaba refiriendo y después reacciono con torpeza.

-A-Ah... sí, bueno supongo... ¿Tachibana?- cuestiono y Makoto se desilusiono un poco, el recordaba bien el nombre de Sousuke, el "cierto" había sido para no verse muy apresurado; pero en cambio a Sousuke, parecía que si había olvidado su nombre.

-Sousuke...- susurro Rin, como advirtiendo algo y el otro comprendió.

-Tachibana... ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?- Makoto pareció confundido pero al ver la ansiedad de Rin, saco sus propias conclusiones.

-Claro...- y se alejo de los demás, con cierta preocupación e inquietud.

Rin estaba ansioso, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo iba a besar a Haru y de hecho, no sabía que haría si este lo alejaba y le gritaba o lo golpeaba, pero eso ya era lo de menos, ahora estaba con Nanase y tenía el valor suficiente como para besarle.

-Nanase...-

-¿Qué?- tan cortante como siempre, tan frio y sereno, tan indiferente y para Rin, adorable. Lástima que no pudo mantenerlo en su mente.

-Tan adorable-

-¿Eh?- Rin salió de su diminuta ensoñación y se sonrojo de golpe, negando repetidas veces.

-N-No me refiero a... e-es que... err... No era para ti... era para ¡Nagisa!- Haru frunció el ceño, mirándole directamente.

-¿Nagisa? Nagisa es adorable, ¿y yo no?- Haru comenzaba a molestarse por dos razones, la primera, rin decía que Nagisa era adorable y segundo, le decía "Nagisa" cuando a él le seguía llamando "Nanase".

Por otro lado, Sousuke no tenía ni idea de que hablar con Tachibana, no le conocía de nada y dudaba que tuvieran algo en común. Makoto simplemente caminaba a su lado mirando al suelo con una sonrisa y de forma calmada.

-¿Sabes lo que significa un beso, Tachibana?- las mejillas de Makoto se tiñeron y volteo a verle, Sousuke al observar su mirada, desvió la propia para evitar vergüenza.

_E-Es... u-una... ¿insinuación?_

-Su-supongo que... es algo que le das a una persona para que... sepa que la quieres- se puso nervioso ante todo lo que pasaba. No tenía ni idea de que sucedería después.

Sin saber cómo, Rin y Haru terminaron peleando, Rin no quería pelear con él, no obligo a Sousuke a que se fuera con Makoto solo para pelear con Haru, tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Si tanto te...!-

-Tú sabes lo que significa un beso, ¿Nanase?- Haru guardo silencio y le miro como si le hubiera bofeteado, mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de tono.

-Yo... no- dijo y retrocedió un paso cuando Rin se le acerco.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- y sin saber cómo o porque, termino asintiendo.

Sousuke y Makoto, reían ante una extraña historia que contaba el primero, un poco alejados de Rin y Haru, la verdad es que Sousuke no se había dado cuenta que Makoto podría llegar a ser bastante divertido, después de todo antes de ese momento, lo creía un chico bastante "sensible".

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver... Haru...- menciono Makoto volteando hacia donde se encontraban Rin y Haru, Sousuke reacciono y le tomo de las manos, Makoto le miro sorprendido y sonrojado a lo que Sousuke solo pudo reaccionar dándole un beso en los labios.

_Te debo una, Rin. _

_Mi primer... beso._

Haru podía sentir los tiernos labios de Rin sobre los suyos, presionando con delicadeza y suavidad, le tomo de las manos y Haru atino a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Rin. Pasaron los segundos y por fin se separaron, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y sus ojos brillando.

-¿Ya sabes lo que significa, Nanase?- pregunto Rin y Haru asintió levemente.

-Una cosa más...-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, temiendo haber hecho algo mal; pero se alivio cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Haru.

-Es Haru...-

_¿Saben lo que significa un beso?_

_Para Sousuke y Makoto, algo nuevo. Un sentimiento naciente._

_Para Rin y Haru, un paso. Algo que crece. _

**Hasta yo me canso de preguntarles si les gusto pero... ¿Les gusto? Eso espero, yo creo que me tomare un tiempo para dejar de escribir, nada mas salgo de vacaciones y me emociono, ya no tengo control, ¡me doy miedo! Ustedes saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, peticiones, insinuaciones (1313), etc. yo estoy aquí para ustedes y díganme que piensan de que me tome mi semana sabática de fics o si les gusta que nada mas este publique y publique. Sin más hasta el próximo (que será pronto... si quieren) Bye Bye!... ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
